Entangled
by Licensed to Kill
Summary: - AU - She was born in legends, but by the end of the day, she's just a girl worth fighting for.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Entangled**

**_Prologue_**

The Ryujins are known for their pacifist beliefs. Although they are nothing exceptional, they do possess ancients worth of history that stirs the interest of so many. Rumors has it that once in every fifty decades, a female Ryujin is born bearing with her the gift of bestowing eternal life.

"I think I'm walking on all sides." The amethyst eyed female frowned. Indeed, this was the fifth time that she passed by the same tree she rested moments ago. 

She no longer felt the bitter breeze that was dangerously embracing her skin. Her body had gone numb. _What did I do to deserve this?_ She asked.

Then, when she could no longer stand the exhaustion from an apparently long journey in a circle, she succumbed to the weariness of her feet, and was immediately crumpled on the ground.

She laid there on her back, looking at the sky. She could no longer think. She closed her eyes in an effort to block the aggressive rain that splattered on her face.

If she only knew that looking for the finest present, meant for her mother, was the reason she ended in this tragic state, then perhaps… "Flowers were not a good choice after all." She smiled.

Ones again, she opened her eyes, hoping to catch a last glimpse of her surroundings before she could completely surrender to her weakness. _I'm tired._ She thought.

However, to her surprise, her purple orbs met a pair of golden eyes.

"W-who are you?" She whispered before her world faded into darkness.

**End Prologue**

* * *

Thank you for reading. 


	2. Charmed

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**_Charmed_**

Down, down, almost in rhythmic refrain, rain poured out of the darkness to splash against the ground, touching, cleansing, and purifying the land below. The heavens sang its sorrow to the trees as it swayed and danced to its mourning tune.

From the leaf tips of the tall emergent trees, the collected rainwater dribbled steadily on to the thick foliage then descended silently to be absorbed on the soiled forest floor.

The wind howled outside the vast, open den. The raindrops thudded in a pattern against the outer cave walls. And beside the lair's entrance, a solitary figure was staring blankly out into the night.

He stood still, letting the rain soak through his clothing. Precipitation slowly trampled his silver hair. Landing on his head first, regularly working its way down the length of his locks, and eventually leaving thinner strands smooth against his handsome face.

The scent of fresh rain was an aroma that Kurama found consoling. It cleansed him of the strain and anxiety of existence. Then, with one last look at the mourning heavens, he walked away towards the narrow pathway, intending to find a place fit for a moment of solitude.

The obscure night and the hard, driving cold rain equaled his mood as he trudged the rainfall and mire along the road. The teardrops pelted his body and the cold wind blew across his face. Rain and mud, he didn't seem to care. He had lived through heaven and hell to let the rain bother him.

Moments passed but the skies showed no signs of stopping from its endless downpour. Suddenly, he stopped. A dangerously low life-force caught his attention. At a standstill, Kurama allowed his senses to wander, examining the area, meaning to find the source of the weak essence.

The faint pulse of life came from his left. With no further ado, he glided his way en route for the place where he assumed he would find the subject of his curiosity. He went all the way through the bent, twisted trees to a wide clearing. The scene that awaited him, held him solid in his place.

Everything else was unseen behind the nocturnal shade. Even with the spell of rain and the brooding clouds that concealed the earth under darkness, the moon didn't fail to filter its beam on the creature before him.

Without his consent, his feet took short, unhurried steps towards the lifeless female. The silver-haired demon stopped beside the woman. For a moment, he studied her. _Pale. Blue._ Two words came in his mind in portrayal.

He wanted to turn away, determined on leaving her then and there. His mind told him to leave and forget yet his body just wouldn't accept. Then, when he gathered enough self-will to do as his mind wishes, just as he was about to escape from the moment's curse, purple eyes yet again held him frozen in his place.

"Who are you?" The angel spoke.

The blue-haired maiden went unconscious. Instinctively, he kneeled down. With a hand supporting her back and the other beneath her legs, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

There had been countless times were he would just walk away. However, this girl held him captive in a puddle of confusion. For the first time in his life, he could not think of leaving such a being alone and vulnerable.

With his eyes fixed on the path up ahead, he regarded how the woman hung limply in his arms. With her life-force weaker than before, he felt a pang of concern. Right away, he held her closer. Drawing energy from his own life-force, Kurama offered his strength.

With thoughts left forgotten and battles within remained unconquered, Kurama started on his way back to his domain, and for the moment, casting away all his principles for the girl with azure hair and purple eyes.

* * *

It was cozy and temperate inside the thieves' hide. At the center of the lair, a bonfire was set, providing about fifteen fox demons calming heat from the bitter rain.

The crackling flame sent gray wisps of smoke up to the gap in the stony roof. Expanding and diminishing, in regular chorus, the red light played across the walls, crafting shadows of different sizes.

The skulk of foxes rejoiced for yet another richly deserved achievement. In tribute to the priceless treasure that they successfully pilfered, the group went for a hunting early today.

Two thieves sat around the campfire, eating from what they were able to gather during their hunt, and at the same time trying to fend away the chill of the night.

Everyone was talking, laughing and singing, save the man that haunted the corner, a place where the flame's glare fell short. With his arms crossed before his chest and back leaning against the solid wall, Kotetsu regarded his companions with a bored look.

His eyes scanned them one by one until his gaze settled on the men at the opposite corner. One guy was busy telling tales of his pursuit for priceless treasures, while the other man drank and swayed his cup with the tune. It was quite out of sync but no one seemed to mind except him.

Kotetsu's brows coiled in irritation. This was like a fool's way of wasting a leisure time. To him, fun means women, six bottles of fine wine, a little heart-to-heart, and a lot of bed-games all through-out the night.

Then as if with no cue, a fox-demon emerged from the dark entrance. There he was, face hard and empty, garment soaked and filthy. It took Kotetsu moments to notice the luscious looking prize his partner was carrying.

_And here I thought he disappeared needing a time for himself. _With a tiny smirk, he went to greet his friend. "Well, what do we have here?" The raven-haired demon spoke in an amused tone.

"So nice of you to bring us meal, though we've already eaten." His gaze settled on the bundle in Kurama's arms. "But she may be perfect for our _other _needs." With a smirk still visible on his lips, he turned to the other men. "What do you think, boys?"

The men hailed in agreement.

However, Kurama ignored his comment and walked past them towards his private chamber, leaving his comrades puzzled and dissatisfied.

* * *

The room was of an average size. At the corner, a fire was set, its glow dancing gracefully on the walls and upon his face. On the other side, an area was covered with a white floor covering. Kurama slowly, leisurely laid the unconscious female on the fur-covered ground.

Still in a wet kimono, the blue-haired female shuddered. Noticing this, Kurama sat down and began to strip away her clothing. Piece by piece, the soaked garments were removed and tossed aside. Later, he covered her naked form with a warm blanket.

For several seconds, he simply looked down at her. As the shadows retreated, Kurama could see her peaceful profile. He stared at her delicate features. His eyes traced the cerulean hair the framed her face, down the length of the soft locks to her shoulders.

Her face, lit by the fire's beam, seemed radiant to him. His gaze followed the slightly curved line of her nose, noticing the flare of her nostrils as she breathed.

The girl was cutting all the way inside his coolness and rousing a tremendous interest such as he did not remember feeling with other women. How was it happening to him? He had seen others who were considered most enticing in the realm, and yet they all failed to draw his attention.

But this girl, her face had some fineness that was in someway pure and innocent, and even without trying, even in her slumber, she somehow roused such desires within him.

He wanted to know why she enchants him so–which is probably why he reached out and let his fingers trace her forehead, trailing the path his eyes took.

Downwards, his fingers outlined the shape of her brow. He then explored the soft touch of her cheek down the line of her jaw to the tip of her chin. His eyes wandered then settled on her slightly parted lips.

His heart thundered.

Her lips beckoned him for a taste.

Then, when he could no longer resist the temptation, his self-restraint collapsed while lust took over. At that instant, he succumbed to the desires of the flesh as his lips descended on hers.

He couldn't describe the sensation that came with the contact. The taste of her lips pushed him to near madness as he hungrily trailed wet kisses down the nape of her neck.

Lost in the sensation, it was a moment before he realized that his hand went beyond the boundary as it cupped and caressed her bare bosom.

Lust faded.

Immediately, he pulled away while he touched the back of his palm against his lips in surprise. He didn't like the pull she had on him. He had lost control and it frightened him.

Slowly, he glided his hand before his eyes while he stared at it with guilt and disgust. "Never again..." He whispered. With that, he stood up and turned to leave. Before he disappeared through the passageway, he gave her a last glance. His eyes narrowed.

"She's dangerous."

**End Chapter One**

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
